Stormy Nights
by awesome cookies
Summary: Raindrops falling from heaven could never take away my misery, I pray from this stormy weather, to take hide the tears I hope you'll never see. Present day Gerita Oneshot.


**Hi! Please be gentle with me...I'm still new around here. Please do correct me in things like spelling or grammar or anything at all! I would really appreciate criticism. That way I'll learn to correct my mistakes..would also appreciate if you will be polite with it~ Hahaha and I'm sorry if there are mistakes, especially in the spelling and grammar, English is not my first language. Anyhow, enjoy? Hetalia isn't mine...one could wish though...**

* * *

Feliciano hated the bitter cold. He hated how he needed to wear thick layers of clothing to keep warm. He hated how his fingertips trembled as he shivers with a gush of wind and how that would unable him to draw or paint anything at all. He hated how the tip of his nose would grow cold, or how it would be hard to do anything productive at all. He hated how it made him feels so alone, remembering how cold he felt when he learned of many of his loved ones deaths.

Feliciano hated the rain. He hated how it made the world gloomy and dark, and all fun things he could do outside are ruined because of the morbid weather. He hated how the ground would become muddy and it made his shoes dirty. He hated how he would have to get wet when he was outside, how the traffic would get worse as the canals in Venice overflowed. He hated how the thunder always answered the lightning with a loud crash and boom. He hated how he would have to curl up under the covers to calm himself down. He hated how he often needed to cry himself to sleep, just to remind himself again that the war was over and that the crashes were just coming from the thunder outside and not from bombs that were dropped on his land and people. How he had to comfort himself on stormy days all alone, as unwanted memories came streaming down. He just hated the rain just as he hated the cold.

The brunet sat by the window, slowly drawing patterns from the misty glass pane. He watched the silver pavement with bored eyes. It was raining hard outside and was bitter cold. Two things he hated the most. And of course, he could see the traffic has gotten worse, the canals overflown, his fingertips trembled as he shivered at the cold. Lightning struck and thunder crashed. The Italian flinched as the room shook and the frames on the walls and shelves rattled.

Make it go away.

Make it stop.

He curled up into a ball, trembling, he wanted to cry. He tore at his hair and shut his eyes close.

"Please...make it stop..." He whispered softly, desperately. The thunder was scary. Ever since the war, his fear of thunder gotten worse. It wasn't like this before, he used to dance under the storm, laughing and singing with his grandpa.

Another crash from the thunder. If only Germany was here.

That's why he hated the rain too. He couldn't go to Germany's house at times like this. How he would love to have those warm arms around him, burying his face on his buff chest, feeling warm and secure. Oh how he loved the country. How he loved staring at those intense blue eyes, how he loved the little things he does, like how he slicks back his blond hair when strands of it falls on his face, how he loved it when he got all flustered and his cheeks turn bright pink, sometimes it becomes crimson red. He loved how the man cares for his three dogs, or how he secretly bakes and was very embarrassed when he found out about his secret hobby. He loved how the man works so hard everyday, or trained everyday and how one time he found him sleeping on his office, how innocent and young he looked with his hair down and when he was sleeping. He loved how the man took care of him even if he betrayed him during the war.

But most of all, Italy loved how Ludwig says his name. When he said it softly, almost like a whisper, embarrassed and shy. Or when he said it in between breathless pants of lovemaking, intense passion lacing his voice, or when he said it with concern, accompanied by worried eyes. Even when he said it in an angry tone. He loved it when the man said his name, especially when he said it with love and affection. He loved everything about him and truly he couldn't count the many reasons why he loved the man.

Just thinking of him almost made him forget about the storm. The room rattled once more as lightning crashed, and the warmth inside him vanished. He felt cold and empty once more. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he hugged the pillow tighter.

It was cold.

Lonely.

Empty.

And Feliciano hated it.

The room was silent except for the loud pitter patter of the rain and the constant crashes of the rain. But he didn't hear the loud footsteps splashing on the puddles outside. Or the door as it creaked open or slammed shut. He didn't hear the frantic running from the staircase, or the ones in the hallway. He didn't hear the bedroom door shot open, or the loud thump on the floor when the man dropped the dripping wet umbrella on the floor. No he didn't hear any of that. Not at all.

When a pair of warm hands wrapped around him, he was surprised. His breath hitched and his eyes shot wide open. He breathed in that familiar scent he was always fond of. Some detergent soap and cologne and something else he couldn't put his finger on, yes, he loved that scent too. It always calmed him down. Next thing he saw were intense blue eyes, staring intently at him. Yes those eyes, always thinking, always calculating, always unsure of what to say, always...always there for him. Next, a warm hand patted his head, the other, caressing his back, beautiful pair of hands. A deep, low voice that was enough to send shivers down his spine rumbled against his ear. He had a very nice voice, comforting him softly, whispering things you never thought he'd say, caring words of affection, and how he loved it.

"Germany...you're here?..How?" He whimpered pathetically.

"Dumnkopf! Why weren't you answering your phone?!" He muttered angrily, yet concern was present in his eyes.

"M-my phone?" His hand shuffled on the bed, looking for his phone, only to find twenty seven missed calls.

"You..called?" Italy sniffed.

"Ja! You should pay attention to your phone!" Germany growled, he was about to say more when another crash of lightning shook the room. Italy launched himself into the German's arms once more, and Ludwig decided to just comfort the brunet instead. The talk can come in later.

"Why..why are you here though?" Feliciano said, slightly muffled by the blond's shirt but was enough for him to understand.

"Because I knew this would happen.." Feliciano pulled away.

"Wh-what?"

"I ran straight here when I found out there was going to be a storm. Unfortunately, when I got here, it has already started..I'm sorry." Ludwig said shyly, a shade of pink dusted his cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, it didn't feel so cold anymore, not one bit lonely, or even the slightest feeling of emptiness. The rain wasn't so bad, and the thunder wasn't so scary. The room didn't even feel dark anymore. Not while Ludwig was here with him. Oh so dangerously close to him. The room fell silent once more, but Italy found out that he wasn't so bothered by it at all. Soon he managed to calm down, only jumping slightly, or burring his face when thunder crashes once again.

"Ludwig?" the Italian asked amidst the silence.

"Yes?"

"Grazie." Germany responded with a low hum. Gently, stroking the petite nation's auburn hair.

"Ludwig?" The brunet asked once more.

"Yes?"

"Can you say my name?" He said softly, asking a little request.

"Of course...Feliciano." The German said as soft as the request, but to the Italian, it was loud enough to echo through the room. He said it with much feelings it was enough to take Feliciano's breath away. He reminded himself to breathe. They stayed that way for a long time, neither moving nor speaking, just in each other's arms comfortably. Following each other's deep breathing. If he was able to spend every stormy nights this way, then Feliciano found that he didn't really mind the rain or the cold anymore because he knew, Ludwig will always be there with him.

* * *

 **Yey! you reached the bottom! You read it through! hahahaha or you scrolled down and did not read hahaha. how was it? Comments? Questions? Violent Reactions? Please do review if you got time! And Thank you for reading my amateur work!**


End file.
